


Road Trip

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, Technically some Bumblebee if you squint, Yang is there too (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Team RWBY is on a road trip together but Weiss's mind is somewhere else...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go and didn't proofread it at all, apologies for that and also just apologies in general for this nonsense.

Team RWBY had divvied up the driving responsibilities and it was currently Blake's turn behind the wheel. They had decided to go on a team roadtrip to celebrate everyone finally graduating. Blake didn't mind getting the long stretches of road that carried them through the middle of nowhere. She found it quite relaxing to drive in a straight line for hours on end.

Weiss reached over from the passenger seat and tried to adjust the rearview mirror. Blake almost immediately reached up and move the mirror back to where she liked it. It was the third time today that Weiss had done it and Blake wasn't sure why she was doing it. It wasn't like Weiss was doing it as some kind of joke and on top of that this was the first time on the trip she had started to do it at all. Blake glanced over at Weiss just in time to catch her peeking over her shoulder at something behind them.

"Hmm? Do you see something?" Blake asked. She was sure to keep her tone calm and hide the fact that having to move her mirror so many times was actually quite annoying.

"Oh, um, n-no, I'm fine." Weiss locked her gaze straight ahead but Blake was able to see a bit of blush starting to warm her cheeks. Blake glanced in her mirror to try and find what it was her friend had been looking at. There weren't any cars coming up behind them and she couldn't imagine it had anything to do with Yang and Ruby sleeping in the backseat of the car.

"Well, just... please don't move the mirror anymore, okay?" Blake let out a resigned sigh.

"O-oh, right. I won't." Weiss paused while she looked out the window and fidgetted with the hem of her skirt. "I just... uh... actually nevermind."

"Is there something you want to talk about? We've got plenty of time if you need to get something off of your chest." Blake's voice softened up. If she had known before that Weiss had something going on then she would've cut the girl some slack and not been quite so annoyed with her.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Really." Weiss said in what Blake thought was the least convincing voice possible. Despite the obvious lie, Blake didn't want to push the subject. If Weiss wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was, then she didn't want to force her to. The pair sat in silence (aside form some occasional snores from Yang) for a few minutes before Weiss spoke up again.

 _"I just love Ruby so much"_ she blurted out all at once. The sudden declaration of love caught Blake off guard and left her stunned for a moment.

"I mean... yeah. I know. You two have been dating for a while now..." Blake said as she tried to figure out how exactly this had been a problem bothering Weiss all day.

"But I didn't even get to kiss her this morning!!!" Weiss buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide how hard she was blushing. Blake flinched and nearly swerved the car off the road but regained control of it quickly.

" _That's_ what you've been so concerned about? That you didn't..." Blake had never been under the impression that she knew what was going on inside Weiss's head at any given time and this moment had all but confirmed that.

"I got up early this morning to go for a run with Yang but Ruby wanted to stay in bed because she said _'oh we're on vacation, I can't possibly get up before 9 o'clock!'_ but then when I got back I had to shower and get breaskfast and by the time I got back to the room she was already busy packing the car with you and then we got going again and I never got to kiss her a single time yet today! It's how I always start my day! Some people drink coffee in the morning to wake up but I kiss Ruby! I don't know how to function today without it! It's how I start every single day! Do you know how long it's been since the last time I had to go through a day _without_ kissing Ruby? Blake this feels like a form of _torture_. I think I'm _dying_." Weiss's emotional dam broke and it all came flooding out.

Blake was at a loss for words. She truly had no idea how to help her friend. Luckily, it seemed like the rant had woken up Ruby because her head suddeny poked up between the front seats as she leaned forward and drew Weiss's attention with a kiss. She started with a light kiss on the cheek but once Weiss looked up at her, she quickly changed to a much more passionate kiss on the lips. Blake rolled her eyes and kept her gaze locked on the road ahead. She had seen them make out plenty of times before but she never went out of her way to see it. It didn't bother her up until the point when Weiss started to let out muffled moans against Ruby's lips.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Ruby, sit back down." Blake put one hand on Ruby's head and pushed her back into the backseat which elicited a little whine from Weiss. Blake rolled her eyes as Weiss and Ruby both broke into giggles. 

_"Gosh I wish my girlfriend would wake up and kiss me."_ Blake said as loud as she could. She looked in the rearview mirror at Yang.

Yang let out a loud snore.


End file.
